On a mission
by 221B-Tardis
Summary: When Santana starts having feelings for Brittany and notices Rachel has feelings for Quinn they creates an unusual alliance with Berry to catch their respective blondes hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: do not own glee or any of the characters**

**On a mission**

**Heyy this is my first glee fic so please don't hate. Also it is mainly based on a YouTube fan vid but it was deleted so I can't credit it :'(**

**Oh and I haven't decided who's going end up with who but theres gonna be some: Brittana, Faberry and Pezberry**

Chapter 1 (Santana's POV)

I sat at the coffee shop drumming my fingers impatiently on the table waiting for Berry to get the hell over here. I sighed and checked my phone for texts to find one from Brittany.

**Hi S, Im wth Artie – B xxxx**

I smiled lightly seeing as it was perfect timing but my jealousy still peeked through. I hated knowing Artie could make Brittany as happy as I made her. It killed me that those two could be together so easily. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the chair opposite scrapping across the ground.

"Santana." Rachel sat nervously fidgeting and put a hand to her fringe straightening it. I noted she was wearing one of her gross jumpers with a carousel horse on it and a tight tartan skirt.

"Berry." I nodded to her. Once again she shifted in her chair and looked around the café. "No ones watching us." Her brown eyes snapped back to me with fear visible inside.

"Why did you ask me to come?" As nervous as she looked, she still had that annoying as crap voice that made her sound like she's too much up her own ass.

"I know, Berry."

"Know what?" Her confident voice shook a little.

"I know you like Quinn, and you know I don't mean in a friendly way." I stated blankly looking into her dark orbs. Her hands clutched on to the table wanting to run away from here.

"That's preposterous!"

"I've seen how you look at her. At first I thought you were glaring at Quinn and ogling Finn but then I kept watching you and found it was the other way around." I leaned closer and her eyes searched mine for bluffing. Then she sighed and clenched her jaw.

"Santana, if you tell anyone-"I cut her off

"I'm not gonna tell anyone" My eyes dropped to my feet. "You're not the only one who started having feelings for a girl." When I looked back up her eyes were wide and her head was leaned to the side. "I have started having a lot of feelings for Brittany…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help-"

"If you wanted help coming out you could have gone to Kurt instead of blackmailing me-"

"Let me finish! I need your help and you need mine. Together we can get the blondes we want." She raised her delicate eyebrow at me.

"Why do you need my help?" Even though she looked as confused as hell she looked more relaxed.

"I told B some stuff which made her now believe what we do is what all friends do and that the feelings we have are completely normal between friends. I told her that sex wasn't dating yada yada so that we could do the same stuff together even though she's dating Artie. For some reason B thinks your some kinda genius- and after all the bullshit I've said, you're the only one that could convince her that dating me would be way better then being with Artie." She nodded along to my words she didn't look taken aback by anything I said but went off into thought at the end.

"Okay but why do I need your help?" My head dropped and I gave her one of my 'seriously?' looks.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the closest person to Quinn she doesn't even let Finn know what she's thinking or feeling half the time. I know exactly how to get Quinn's attention and how to keep her interested."

"Alright. I agree to help you as long as you help me." She put her small hand up in an expecting handshake. Was the girl for real? Who makes handshakes anymore? I took her hand not wanting to offend my new partner in crime. "Making a deal with Satan herself…" She muttered.

"Hellz yeah you are." I saw Kurt burst through the door a look of anticipation on his face I waved him over and he come over fast and span a chair to sit next to us.

"So, did Rachel agree?" Kurt said excitedly in his chair I grinned evilly at Rachel and she was looking between me and Kurt before staring confused at me.

"Yep, I told you I would be able to convince her for a wardrobe change. Shall we set off now?" Before Rachel could say anything Kurt pulled her by her arm up and I stood and followed them out to Kurt's amazing car. She glared at me from the other side of the car before getting into the back while I stepped into the passenger seat.

"I honestly believed you wouldn't let us give you a make-over, Diva." Kurt stated clutching his hands on the wheel.

"Well, I decided Santana knew best." She said with her ordinary stuck up tone but glared at me.

Kurt scanned the shops for party looking outfits while I dragged Rachel to the more casual area. I put in her arms: 2 pairs of skinny jeans – one black, one dark blue and 5 pairs of shorts- a pale blue and white stripy pair, a hot pink with black rims, A Cherry red pair, Black ripped and a pale denim pair. Then I piled her with some very short skirts, some v-tops, low cut long sleeves and some awesome shirts where the buttons start at the cleavage. She looked at me exasperated.

"Santana, are you kidding me? I do not need a whole entire wardrobe change!"

"No of course not- you can keep that leather stuff from that mash up performance, the Britney outfit and that black dress you got the first time Kurt gave you a make-over. You better stick to it this time." I said rummaging for more clothes.

"Look I said I wanted your help but this is ridiculous!"

"No it aint! You wanted my help here it is, you're never gonna turn Quinn looking you do."

"But I cant wear half of this stuff to school!"

"You're not gonna wear any of this too school." She bent her petite figure down to put the pile of clothes by her feet and came back looking angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not gonna be wearing this because you're going to be wearing your cheerio uniform."

"WHAT!" She screeched loud enough a few other shoppers looked in her direction.

"I'm making you a cheerio. You've been dancing your whole life it will be easy to get you in and when your not in your usual wardrobe disaster you're not bad looking and as the vice cheerleader if I wantz another cheerleader I getz a new cheerleader." I smiled triumphantly.

"This is too much!"

"C'mon berry, where's your hideously annoying competitive side?"

"I'm not competing with you though am I, Lopez" For some reason it sung when she used my last name even though I always called her by hers.

"No you're not Rachel but you are going to be competing with Finn." She stared at me wide eyed and it made me feel kinda nervy. "What?"

"You just called me, Rachel you've never called me Rachel before." I bit my lip as she stated my subconscious mistake.

"Whatever, R" I said turning my face from hers and handing her the pile of clothes. "Now let's buy this lot."

**Peace, Love and Pezberry friendships :D**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: do not own glee or any of the characters**

**On a mission**

**Heyy please R&R. And thanks for the reviews guys. By the way i'm prone to a lot of POV changes :D**

**For the YouTube video this was based on look up: '****otdl8'. And click on:**** '****Trailer - Faberry Brittana Pezberry' (Also Its an amazing video and you need to watch it)**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 (****Rachel's POV)**

"What are we doing here?" I screeched. Santana tugged my arm down the school hall even though it was a Sunday and nobody was here. "Santana, why are we here?"

"shhh R please." I sighed and let her pull me by our linked arms. Finally she stopped outside coach Sylvester's door. When she pushed it open coach was writing on some kind of form. "Coach, I've brought you a new cheerio." She said in a cherry way. Mrs Sylvester turned her chair and took off her glasses to give a hard stare. I felt self conscious in the short black pencil skirt and creamy floral v-top Kurt had forced me to wear.

"Dwarf, I'm quite surprised you came here and even more surprised sandbags over here brought you in." Her annoying mocking voice caused me to stumble on my words.

"Yes…well…I …"

"She's been a dancer since she was young mutant spawn and she's better looking then half of the cheerio's." Santana stated in her large confident voice. She smiled at me apologetically after the mutant spawn line. Coach stood up and raked me up and down.

"Well, I don't have an issue with it but if she causes issues not only is she being kicked out but you sandbags will be held responsible"

"Absolutely coach. And she can have my old uniform before I got the boob job- it should fit." She nodded and shoed us out. Santana handed me her old uniform out of her locker and gave me a lift back to my house. What am I going to do tomorrow?

xxxxxx

**(Quinn's POV)**

I sighed as I heard mom shout at father through the phone. It happened regularly and it got me up far too early for my liking but against my body's protests I manage to pull my body out of my bed and started brushing my blonde hair and distracting myself with thoughts of Finn.

He's been really distant recently except from when we were making out. I had a sneaking suspicion it was something to do with Man-hands-Berry. Unfortunately I had no evidence as even though he had looked at **her** billions of times she had never once given him a look that wasn't in the form of a glare. I zipped up my comforting Cheerio uniform and straightened out the skirt before looking into the mirror and putting on my make-up. Once I was satisfied I sped out the door grabbing a stick of celery on the way out and headed to the school. I hoped I could get the thoughts of Finn the oaf and Berry the boyfriend stealer out of my head but they had completely taken over.

I knew Finn definitely had feelings for Rachel maybe ones which are stronger then the ones he has for me which makes this once again more confusing when Berry hasn't spared him even a smile for months though she has given me many kind ones. Maybe it's a sign she's given up and just wants us to be civil or maybe even friends. But I don't have enough trust in that girl to believe that not anyway yet.

I sighed and with unnecessary force slammed my locker door shut and turned around only to see the brunette herself walk down the hall in a cheerio uniform with her arms linked to Santana. My jaw must have dropped at the site of it. And strangely my eyes were drawn t the frills on the divas skirt but I pulled my eyes up to her ace with her fringe fallen and the rest tied into a high ponytail.

"Q, Can I talk to you?" Santana smiled at my confused expression and pulled me aside when I nodded. "Okay, So I've made Rachel my little project and I can say in all belief that R has no feelings for Finn and in fact has her eye on someone else, so you don't have to worry about her anymore. So maybe you can help me out in making her popular. She's now a cheerio and has a better wardrobe but there's still a lot for her to learn which you as HBIC can help out with." She grinned her scheming grin. She was up to something but I didn't have enough effort to try and figure it out.

"Alright, sounds fun. Can I know who she fancies?" I smiled.

"Nope, I'm not allowed to share."I gave her a sceptical look. "Trust me she does not like Finn." She said sternly something about her tone made me trust her. S, never kept secrets from me or tried to hurt me even though we are always competing.

"Fine." We walked back to the singer and linked arms on either side of her and I smiled. "Well Berry, welcome to the top." She smiled and her arm relaxed in mine. We all started moving down the hall together, I noticed Rachel walked with the same hip movement the rest of us did like she had practised it for ages. Knowing her she probably did.

I still have no idea why Santana had to make Berry her project I mean couldn't it have been Tina, Mercedes or even some girl who gets bullied like jade or Sarah! I mean none of them are as good looking as berry. Why did I just think that?

"Q, Finn said something to me earlier." Brittany mumbled and twiddled with her hair.

"What did he say?" I smiled warmly to her.

"Err…." She looked up and bit her lip. I spared a look to Rachel who was looking down. "Oh that's it! He said he had extra practise tonight so he couldn't make your date." She said excitably at the fact she had remembered.

"Oh." I looked down at my feet as my face dropped. This is the third date he's cancelled. Maybe I was too optimistic when I thought it was only Rachel he would ditch me for. Maybe there's a third girl he likes or it could be Rachel that he's trying to pursue.

"Well, this calls for a girl's night, you in?" Santana grinned at all of us.

"I'm in!" Brittany squealed.

"same." I smiled. I looked over at Rachel. "You coming?"

"You mean… you would actually want me there?" She looked at me innocently.

"Yeah. I want us to be friends. A fresh clean slate. So you in?"

"Of course!" she grinned happily. For some reason that grin made me feel a lot better. Must be just paying back for the guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

**imohenOn a mission**

**Heyy! Give me more reviews, telling me want you want for next chap: Pezberry, Brittana or Faberry! And the more reviews the quicker i write**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2 (****Rachels POV)**

After hearing the words fall out of Quinns mouth i felt the happiest i have felt in a long time. Walking around with the others had made me feel good – no more than that- Amazing! Of course this morning i felt like crawling into a room and hiding.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**I wanted to lock my door and not go in today. I wanted to rip off the deadly red and white uniform and burn it with the cheerio trophies. This was the furthest i've ever beenfrom my comfort zone. I was joining New directions worst enemy. I felt terrible. **_

_**But i felt amazing at the same time. Of course i'm self consious much as i enjoy the skirt on Quinn i look nowhere near as good. I was just about to crawl back into bed when i heard my hone bleep.**_

_You can do it. Dont u dare think about not coming. I kno whre u live- S_

_I'm scared –R __**There was at least 5 minutes before she answered.**_

_Wait there- S_

_**I looked at my phone expecting another text instead hear a car beep outside so I jumped to my window to see Santana and Brittany in Santana's red car. They were waving and smiling though Britt looked a little confused though that is pretty normal for her. I ran down and jumped in and the Latina turned to me.**_

"_**You have real friends now, R. Nothing bad's gonna happen" And I believed her.**_

_**(End flashback)**_

When the bell rang signalling the end of the day. I dumped the stuff in my locker and turned out the door and stood in the Glee room to text my dads when I heard heavy footsteps.

"Rach, why have you joined the cheerios?" Finn half shouted at me.

"Why does it concern you?" I told him keeping my voice even.

"It concerns glee club, and therefore it concerns me- you're in with enemy!"

"That's not what you said to Santana when you slept with her." I knew I hit a sensitive area and I could see it his face.

"Wow, Rach, Acting like a bitch one day in."

"OH just shut it , Finn. Cheerios aren't stopping us from winning its a minor speed bump. You being angry with me has nothing to do with glee." I said with a harsh tone.

"Look Rach, Just admit it, You're still in love with me and that's why your having this change." He smiled a smug smile. Seriously can this guy get any more annoying.

"Trust me Finn, its nothing to do with you and I don't love you any more - I'm getting feelings for someone else and I'm trying to get them. Can that get through that dopey head of yours." His faced dropped a little before recovering.

"I know you're just acting , Rach."

"Please call me Rachel and no my dislike for you is not acting now can you move so I can go?"

"Not until you admit you love me." he smirked and stood by the door. I knew that me being so short and him being tall I wasn't going to get past him using strength.

"You may want to wait forever, Finn, but I actually have places to go, people top see such as Quinn. You know, your GIRLFRIEND." I screeched even though it hurt a little to say it. I don't see what Quinn sees in this oaf- I don't remember what I saw. "Now let me out of here." I tried to push past him but he pulled me back by my wrist.

"If I was to dump Quinn would you admit you love me?" He asked this time seriously. Oh geez, I was going to have to lead him on to dump Quinn. Well getting him out of the equation was never going to be easy.

"Maybe." I said angry. "Now let me go." He let go of my wrist and I stormed out of the door and texted Daddy to tell him where I was going to be. Once out of the actual building I tried to compose myself as I was practically steaming. Then I saw Brittany and Santana talking with Santana looking increasingly stressed I came up behind them and listened in.

"But Brittany, That's all he wants you for don't you get it!"

"That's what all of the guys want from you."

"I've stopped doing that B, I want to be with someone for something other than sex and you should want that too."

"But S, Artie likes me!"

"He likes you looks and your status, B. He doesn't have feelings for you." Then S saw me and with a sad smile brought me over. "Tell her rachel, Relationships aren't just about sex."

"Brittany, Santanas right It isn't about sex. Its about feelings, emotions- if you dont feel any for him then you shouldn't be together. What do you feel? Who do you love the most?"

"Confusion. I'm not sure... I feel sorry for artie, I like him."Then she looked at santana and gave her a smile that was returned. "I love S the most!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be with Artie if you don't love him." Brittany nodded and santana gave me a subtle thankful smile. Then I looked around for the perfect blonde. "Where's Quinn?"

**Peace, love and screw Finn :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**On a mission**

**Heyy! I realise my spelling etc hasn't been great recently and its cause I have to use this bad version of word processor until my computer gets fixed and It also does not have word count so I don't know how much I've written. **

**Also heres some things about the story:**

**Kurt never met blaine or went to dalton (I know sad :'( but it works out)**

**Sam never had a crush on Quinn and eveyone still thinks he's gay.**

**Lauren never joined.**

**I think thats it...**

**Anyway please review to say whether you are enjoying the story x**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 4 (Quinn'****s POV)**

I was standing at the back of the glee room unable to move. A tear travelled down my face and my feet collapsed under me as I slid against the wall and sunk to the floor. It was official Finn loved Rachel more than he loved me.

Stupid Quinn for thinking that I could keep him even though he's always after her. Though she didn't want him. I know what a girl who wants someone looks like and Rachel did not look at him with any longing, more like glaring.

I wiped my tears from my cheek and pulled myself up. I quickly texted the others saying I couldn't make it to Santana's. I didn't want to be with rachel right now. I ran in the direction I saw Finn walk in.

"FINN!" He turned his large form to face me. "I heard you talking to rachel!" His face paled a little.

"well...i...er..."

"How could you do that? Why do you always go after her than come back to me! Its not fair... IT'S NOT FAIR!"I screamed and tears spilled out of my eyes even though I tried to keep them from falling.

"Quinn, Can you honestly say you love me? I know you like me but love is different"

"YES, before hearing that I could say I love you Finn and you're too stupid to understand what love actually means!"

"I know what it means! Just because I don't love you any more doesn't mean I don't understand it!" He shouted at me at the same volume I used.

"Wait, you don't... you don't love me any more?" My voice was trembling. He stepped closer and spoke softer.

"No, I didn't mean that! I meant... I just meant that we have been distant. But I still want to be with you."

"No you don't. **You** want to be with Rachel!" I shouted as the words I was saying sunk into my mind. He stood there with a blank face and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough." I said my voice breaking and ran the hell out of the room towards my home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I got to The choir room my fellow glee clubbers were already sitting. I noticed Rachel sat at the back with santana and brittany far away from finn in the front row. Both of them had a free seat next to them. I sighed and pshed open the door.

"Okay, guys, before I give you an assignment. Is there anone who wishes to sing." Mr. Shue sat by the white board looking in Rach's direction.

"I do." I spoke softly. Thats when the rest of my team mates noticed me.

"The stange is yours." He smiled and sat down. I took my place at the piano and started playing the intro.

_**I'm holding on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
>You tell me that you need me<br>Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
>You tell me that you're sorry<br>Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**_

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
>But it's nothin new<br>I loved you with a fire red-  
>Now it's turning blue, and you say...<br>"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid...<p>

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

Bridge (guitar/piano)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<br>It's too late to apologize, yeah  
>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-<br>I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

I stood and was met by thunderous applause. Finn wasn't clapping just staring at his shoes. Rachel was cheering loudly and smiled at me warmly as I went and took my seat next to her.

"Are you and Finn having an argument?" She whispered.

"You could say that." I huffed but I looked up to her soft brown eyes and melted. "We broke up after what I heard him say to you last night." She wrapped an arm around me and hugged me.

"Oh gosh, that must have been bad. I didn't know you had heard. And just to clarify I didn't say 'maybe' because I love him I said it so I could leave."

"I know." I said sinking into her arms a little. "And thanks for standing up for me."

"He doesn't deserve you, Quinn. You're so much better." She said a smile tugging at her lips. I smiled back. Damn, this girls smile's practically contagious. \She let go of me with her arm but still leant on my shoulder.

"That was great, okay this weeks assignment is in pairs and it's to find a song to sing to each other that has real meaning to you both." there was a wide grin coming from everyone until they heard "I'm choosing your pairs." then some moans past through the crowd. "Sam and Kurt, Santana and Brittany, Mike and Finn, Puck and mercedes, Artie and Tina, and finally Rachel and Quinn." I grinned at the brunette next to me. Thank god I'm not with Finn.

"Erm.. Mr. shue, What am I and Finn meant to do?" Mike asked curiously.

"Well as you lack singing skills and Finn dancing skills I thought you could help each other out." He scratched the back of his head while the two teenage boys high fived.

"Do you want to come to mine tonight?" Rachel whispered.

"Sure." I nodded happily.

**Peace, love and One republic :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**On a mission**

**Heyy! I'm sorry I was away basically the whole summer and this chapter took forever to write because my computer decided to delete it seven times. SEVEN TIMES! I swear I almost gave up, but your reviews etc made me see sense so here you are and I really do love you. so please review if you want me to write faster – it really does help x (btw I love AVPM and I'm afraid I will slip it in A LOT)**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 5 (In third person****)**

Quinn sat gingerly on the edge of Rachel's bed while the brunette was trying to find some snacks. Quinn surveyed her room. She didn't think much about what Berry's room would look like but she didn't really expect this. Her room's walls were a dark grey with red lines running across the bottom and top. On each wall was a large sparkly gold star in the centre. The floor was covered in a plush scarlet carpet and was probably one of the most comfy looking things she'd seen in her life aside from the bed which was a double and had yellow stripes on a black soft covers and matching pillows. On one side of the room was the door she came in from with shelves surrounding it covered in CD's and soppy romantic DVD's and a small TV with a DVD slot.

Another wall has a dressing table and mirror like you see in superstars dressing rooms with light bulbs shinning down on a row of ordinary and theatrical make-up. The third wall held two doors with another shelf in between holding a load of book mostly Broadway soundtrack books. Quinn guessed one of the doors lead to an en suite but didn't have a clue about the other. And the final wall had a makeshift stage with a microphone stand with a pink bejewelled microphone hooked up with an amp to a computer with large headphones coming out.

Rachel ran up the stairs empty handed and was frustrated that her daddy hadn't gone shopping so they were out of snacks. When she came up Quinn was looking around her newly redecorated room. "Sorry we're out of snacks." Rachel said and started scratching at the uncomfortable uniform.

"It's itchy, right?" Quinn smiled. "You get used to it. If you wanted to change I wouldn't mind." Rachel smiled back.

"Thanks." She walked to one of the doors away from her and opened it to reveal a closet the size of a bedroom that to Quinn's surprise wasn't full of horrible clothes. But then again Quinn never really hated Rachel's clothing but merely disliked the girl so made petty comments on her sweet jumpers. But the clothes had suited her in a weird way. But she wasn't going to complain if Rachel was going to wear some of the tighter clothes that were on show. She quickly reprimanded herself for the thought and repeated in her head that she only thought that so Rachel would get the person she fancied. She shut the door and emerged in a pair of snug running short and a loose v-top that managed to outline Rachel's cleavage that was normally hidden behind layers of clothing. Quinn quickly looked up to Rachel's face.

"So, I have no idea what song I want to do. Though you must have loads of ideas for yours." Quinn said quickly feeling useless.

"No. I have no idea what to sing." Rachel slumped down on the bed. Quinn was shocked the other girl out of her massive library of songs didn't have a single song that she could sing about her. But in all truth Rachel had a billion songs she wanted to sing to the blonde, but she couldn't sing any to her. At least not yet. "so what shall we do?"

"How about ask each other questions?" Quinn said. "It might give us inspiration." She smiled. Rachel looked at her and smiled eager to know what she might ask.

"sure! Okay who are you're top 3 singers or bands? Mine are Barbra Streisand, Idina menzal and Celine Dion."

"ermm… Taylor swift, the script and Regina Specktor. What's your favourite colour? Mines blue."

"Yellow- like a star" Rachel smiled. "musicals? I'm wicked, Funny girl and les miserable's."

"hmm. A very potter musical, a very potter sequel and probably wicked as well. Wha-"

"what's a very potter musical?" Rachel raised an eyebrow while Quinn looked a little shocked.

"You haven't heard of it?" the brunette shook her head. "okay I need to show you that sometime. What are your favourite books? Mine are the harry potter series, pride & prejudice, Romeo & Juliet and pretty much everything else Shakespeare did."

"well I mainly read autobiographies... They are inspiring and they answer your questions about how to stay determined and true. You know?" Quinn nodded and Rachel looked at her "they're about overcoming odd's." Rachel was tempted to kiss her right then but thought better of it. "What about favourite season? Mines summer- I love the warmth and the holidays"

"Winter. It's amazing to take photographs of." Quinn spaced out dreamily.

"You like photography?"

"Love it. Though I rarely do. But I keep a scrapbook of the ones I take." She smiled.

"I'm not good at photography. The closest thing to it is that I've been practising being taken photos of for years. I even took a couple of classes."

"Seriously?"

"It's easy for you, you look perfect. When you look like me, posing correctly makes the difference between an alright photo and a terrible one."

"Are you kidding Rachel. You're perfect. There are so many people who would love to look like you." the blonde said shocked.

"No there isn't the only jealousy people fell about me is because of my voice."

"Not true! Guys have gotten jealous when you've had a boyfriend." Rachel looked down. "That's it! I know what song I'm going to sing for you." The blonde looked at Rachel's clock. "I've got to go soon." She hugged the brunette before walking down the stairs to the door.

Rachel laid down oh her bed and tried to think of a good song choice. How could have Quinn thought of a song before her she thought. Ten Rachel did the only thing she could think of. She called Kurt.

Xxxxxxx

Kurt sat on the other side of the coffee lounges table and was staring at Rachel with a shock plastered on his face.

"So you're telling me. That you- Rachel Barbra Berry are gay."

"I know, I know, I know!"

"And 'in love' with miss Quinn-straighter-then-a-ruler-Fabray and Santan Lopez is helping you get her. You gotta help me out with details here." Kurt flicked his fringe and took a sip of coffee still looking shocked.

"I don't know what else to tell you."

"How about why Santana isn't saying anything?"

"We have a deal. That's all I'm saying."

"Okay. So why do you want my help?" 

"I need to find something to sing. That doesn't show my feelings but still true."

"Oh, don't ask me. As flattered as I am by it. I'm just as stuck on a song for Sam." The familiar dopey smile appeared on kurt's lips that Rachel recognized immediately.

"You like him." Rachel grinned. Kurt blushed a little and locked down.

"It's not only that. We've been dating secretly for a while know." He looked up. "I think I love him."

**Peace, love and kum :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**On a mission**

**Heyy! The song Artie sings is 'White Horse' By Taylor Swift but the lyrics are adjusted. Tina sings 'Everything I'm not' by the veronicas and finally Santana sings 'Just the way you are' by Bruno mars. Please R&R! I want to hear from your readers. Oh and Blaine's being introduced next chapter with a sister (if all goes to plan.)**

**OTHangels**

**The decision hasn't been made yet but I was considering it.**

DirtyLittleGleek1984

**Well I knew you'd review ;)**

**Enjoy :D**

**Previously….**

_"I need to find something to sing. That doesn't show my feelings but still true."_

_"Oh, don't ask me. As flattered as I am by it. I'm just as stuck on a song for Sam." The familiar dopey smile appeared on kurt's lips that Rachel recognized immediately._

_"You like him." Rachel grinned. Kurt blushed a little and locked down._

_"It's not only that. We've been dating secretly for a while know." He looked up. "I think I love him."_

**Chapter6(Inthirdperson)**

Rachel managed to control herself from spitting the coffee on Kurt.

"W-What? How come I didn't know about this?"

"Wipe that puppy dog look off your face we didn't tell anyone. But we thought this assignment was a good time. Well I did but he agreed"

"Is he okay with coming out?"

"He wasn't sure at first but he's warmed to the idea. But like I said I'm terribly stuck on trying to find the right song."

"Well you and me will have to talk about this sometime. Right now we best be heading to school." Kurt nodded and drank the last bit of coffee from his cup and stood up.

"Let's go."

Santana sat at the back of the choir watching Brittany talking to Artie. She couldn't tell exactly he was saying but she recognised the hurt on the blondes face. They stopped speaking as Kurt and Rachel sat down and Mr. Shuester walked in with an annoying amount of enthusiasm.

"Okay guys. Today's the first part of our assignment. I hope some of you have come up with some songs to sing." A couple of people raise their hands including the specky handicap himself. "Okay Artie your song for Tina." The four eyes rolled himself to the front and nodded at brad.

_Say I'm sorry  
>That face of an angel comes out<br>Just when I need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time  
>'Cause I honestly believed in you<em>

_Holdin' on,  
>The days drag on<br>Stupid body, you should have known  
>You should have known<em>

_That you were a princess  
>but This ain't a fairytale<br>I'm not the one who'll sweep off your feet  
>Lead you up the stairwell<br>This ain't Hollywood  
>This is a small town<br>I was a dreamer before I went and let you down  
>Now it's too late for me and my white horse<br>To come around_

_And baby, I was naive  
>Got lost in your eyes, I never really had a chance<br>My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
>I had to fight to have the upper hand<em>

_I had so many dreams about you and me  
>Happy endings, now I know<em>

_That you were a princess  
>but This ain't a fairytale<br>You're not the one I'll sweep off your feet  
>Lead you up the stairwell<br>This ain't Hollywood  
>This is a small town<br>I was a dreamer before I went and let you down  
>Now it's too late for me and my white horse<br>To come around_

_And there I am on my knees  
>Beggin' for forgivness<br>Beggin' you please  
>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry<em>

'_Cause you're not my princess  
>This ain't a fairytale<br>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat you well  
>This is a big world<br>That was a small town  
>There in my rear view mirror dissapearin' now<br>Now it's too late for me and my white horse  
>Now it's too late for me and my white horse<br>To catch you now_

_Whoa, try and catch you now  
>Oh, it's too late to catch you now<em>

Everyone was staring at Artie. Apart from Santana, Mike and Tina who were half glaring and before anyone could say anything Brittany ran out the room. Santana knew someone half expected her to say something bitchy but she didn't bother with their expectations as she dashed out of the room and to the bathroom where she was met with a cry Brittany who hugged her tight.

"Brittany-"

"He broke up with me." She cried. "He broke up with me and sang that to Tina! I've watched that video and I'm pretty sure the guy cheated on the girl in it." She carried on sobbing while Santana tried to calm her down. "I know everyone knows I'm dumb but I'm not that stupid." At that Santana mad Brittany look at her.

"He's just a stupid boy. No doesn't deserve you. He's just an asshole and you are beautiful, hot, talented, smart and perfect. And I love you. " Brittany smiled a little staring into the Latinas eyes but then looked away.

"Thanks S, I know you only mean that as a friend."

"No I don't Britt." Brittany faced her once again. "I-"

"Tina's about to sing but she doesn't want to start without you two in their." Berry came in ignoring Santana's death glare. Brittany nodded and got up to leave the room and Santana sighed at the wasted opportunity.

Rachel was unsure what Santana had said to Brittany but she looked a lot happier then when she left the room. She noticed that everyone avoided sitting next to Artie. Except Finn who sat next to Artie and eyed Brittany with his constipated thinking face and turned his eyes to her. Looking away swiftly Rachel sat beside Quinn while she held one hand of Brittany's and Santana held the other. But only Rachel and Santana knew it meant more to Santana.

Tina made her way edgily on stage looking at mike then glaring at artie before starting the intro.

_oh__no__  
><em>_Don't__go__changing__  
><em>_That's__what__you__told__me__from__the__start__  
><em>_Thought__you__where__something__different__  
><em>_That's__when__it__all__just__fell__apart__  
><em>_Like__you're__so__perfect__  
><em>_And__I__can't__measure__up__  
><em>_Well__I'm__not__perfect__  
><em>_Just__all__messed__up___

_I__was__losing__myself__to__somebody__else__  
><em>_But__now__I__see__  
><em>_I__don't__wanna__pretend__  
><em>_So__this__is__the__end__of__you__and__me__  
><em>_Cause__the__girl__that__you__want__  
><em>_She__was__tearing__us__apart__  
><em>_Cause__she's__everything__  
><em>_Everything__I'm__not___

_It's__not__like__I__need__somebody__  
><em>_Telling__me__where__I__should__go__at__night__  
><em>_Don't__worry__you'll__find__somebody__  
><em>_Someone__to__tell__how__to__live__their__life__  
><em>_Cause__your__so__perfect__  
><em>_And__no__one__measures__up__  
><em>_Yeah__all__by__yourself__  
><em>_You're__all__messed__up___

_I__was__losing__myself__to__somebody__else__  
><em>_But__now__I__see__  
><em>_I__don't__wanna__pretend__  
><em>_So__this__is__the__end__of__you__and__me__  
><em>_Cause__the__girl__that__you__want__  
><em>_She__was__tearing__us__apart__  
><em>_Cause__she's__everything__  
><em>_Everything__I'm__not___

_Now__wait__a__minute__  
><em>_Because__of__you__  
><em>_I__never__knew__all__the__things__that__I__had__  
><em>_Hey__don't__u__get__it__  
><em>_I'm__not__going__anywhere__with__you__tonight__  
><em>_Cause__this__is__my__life___

_I__was__losing__myself__to__somebody__else__  
><em>_But__now__I__see__  
><em>_I__don't__wanna__pretend__  
><em>_So__this__is__the__end__of__you__and__me__  
><em>_Cause__the__girl__that__you__want__  
><em>_She__was__tearing__us__apart__  
><em>_Cause__she's__everything__  
><em>_Everything__I'm__not___

_But__now__I__see__  
><em>_I__don't__wanna__pretend__  
><em>_So__this__is__the__end__of__you__and__me__  
><em>_Cause__the__girl__that__you__want__  
><em>_she__was__tearing__us__apart__  
><em>_Cause__she's__everything__  
><em>_Everything__I'm__not_

She ended by glaring at Artie once more and everyone cheered. Mr Shuester had an exhausted look on his face.

"Thank you Tina. Now we have time for one last song-"

"I'll do it Mr. S. I've picked mine for Britt" Santana grinned at the blonde.

"Good, the stage is yours."

_Oh,__her__eyes,__her__eyes,__make__the__stars__look__like__they're__not__shining__  
><em>_Her__hair,__her__hair,__falls__perfectly__without__her__trying__  
><em>_She's__so__beautiful,__and__I__tell__her__every__day___

_Yeah,__I__know,__I__know,__when__I__compliment__her__she__won't__believe__me__  
><em>_And__it's__so,__it's__so,__sad__to__think__that__she__don't__see__what__I__see__  
><em>_But__every__time__she__asks__me__do__I__look__ok,__I__say___

_When__I__see__your__face,__there's__not__a__thing__that__I__would__change__  
><em>_Cause__you're__amazing,__just__the__way__you__are__  
><em>_And__when__you__smile,__the__whole__world__stops__and__stares__for__a__while__  
><em>_Because__girl__you're__amazing,__just__the__way__you__are(yeah)___

_Her__lips,__her__lips,__I__could__kiss__them__all__day__if__she__let__me__  
><em>_Her__laugh,__her__laugh,__she__hates__but__I__think__it's__so__sexy__  
><em>_She's__so__beautiful,__and__I__tell__her__every__day___

_Oh,__you__know,__you__know,__you__know,__I'd__never__ask__you__to__change__  
><em>_If__perfect's__what__you're__searching__for__then__just__stay__the__same__  
><em>_So,__don't__even__bother__asking__if__you__look__ok__  
><em>_You__know__I'll__say___

_When__I__see__your__face,__there's__not__a__thing__that__I__would__change__  
><em>_Cause__you're__amazing,__just__the__way__you__are__  
><em>_And__when__you__smile,__the__whole__world__stops__and__stares__for__a__while__  
><em>_Because__girl__you're__amazing,__just__the__way__you__are__  
><em>_The__way__you__are,__the__way__you__are_

_Girl__you're__amazing,__just__the__way__you__are___

_When__I__see__your__face,__there's__not__a__thing__that__I__would__change__  
><em>_Cause__you're__amazing,__just__the__way__you__are__  
><em>_And__when__you__smile,__the__whole__world__stops__and__stares__for__a__while__  
><em>_Cause__girl__you're__amazing,__just__the__way__you__are.__Yeah_

Rachel observed Brittany's smile widen and at the end she jumped up clapping and Rachel stood up too which then was followed by the rest of the club. Santana went back up to the seats and Brittany pulled her onto her lap and hugged her tight. No one thought it odd but yet Finn was looking over at them with the same expression as before. Rachel prayed he hadn't worked it out for all their sakes.

**Peace, love and Brittana :D**


End file.
